


New Year, New Promises

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, and drunken handjobs, and porny mavin, aww yis some pornage, but yeah so mavin, creepgar - Freeform, handjobs, how exciting!, i dont have a dick, it gives me motivation to write more ya dig what im saying, it makes me happier about writing, kisses on new years!, mature - Freeform, okay not really but ima pretend youre excited, probably, seriously tho leave comments, that shit is the best, you guys were missing mavin so have two short fics in one night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin will never, EVER kiss someone on New Year's.<br/>...Probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year, New Promises

"You’ve seriously never kissed anyone on the New Year?" Michael asked, incredulous. It was December thirty-first and they had somehow gotten onto the topic of how many people they’d shared a New Year’s kiss with.  
  
"Nope. And I never will." Gavin crossed his arms stubbornly.  
  
"Why would you not want to kiss someone on New Year’s?" Ryan pondered. "I kiss my wife each year." Jack made a little ‘aww’ noise and the older man glared at him jokingly.  
  
"Well it’s a bloody load of crock, isn’t it?" The other men gave him questioning looks and he sighed exasperatedly, sitting up to elaborate. "It’s this ridiculous commitment! It puts this weird sort of pressure on you to stay together for the entire year and I don’t want that. So much can happen in one year, I just don’t see any point in promising to be with someone through it all when you don’t know what’s going to happen. They could cheat on you, or do something terrible and then what? You’re breaking a promise to yourself." He said simply, shrugging.  
  
"I suppose you don’t make any resolutions either, then?" Jack leaned against his desk, turning to join the conversation.  
  
"Nope." He accentuated the p so it made a little popping noise.  
  
"That’s so fucking stupid! Yeah, you’re making a commitment but that’s the best part! You’re saying ‘Hey, I love you enough to want to spend an entire year of my life with you and you do, too and that’s just so incredible that we can share that’." Michael burst out angrily. The men all turned to look at him, surprised by the sudden heat in his words, and his cheeks reddened.  
  
"Well if it’s that special to you, then kiss someone at midnight." Gavin retorted, suddenly feeling rather annoyed himself.  
  
"Maybe I will then!" Michael snapped and he yanked his headphones over his head and onto his ears, facing his desk. Geoff threw a questioning glance at Ray and the young man shrugged.  
  
"Bloody lunatic sometimes, he is." Gavin muttered, his forehead creased.  
  
-  
  
Gavin was stumbling slightly, the result of two beers and a few shots, as he made his way through the crowd of people at Burnie’s house. It was eleven at night, and he was just looking for something to do.  
  
"Hey, boi!" He heard a familiar voice behind him and whipped around, already grinning.  
  
"Hello, my little Micoo." He slurred out, grabbing the older man’s hand to balance himself. Michael smiled warmly, clearly just as drunk as Gavin.  
  
"Hey Gavvers." He paused, frowning. "Oh wait, I already said hi." They burst into laughter.  
  
"Micoo, you’re holding my hand." Gavin looked down at where their fingers were interlocked and Michael snickered.  
  
"You’re the one who did it first, asshole."   
  
"Oh yeah! But you didn’t pull away." He argued back as if the logic made complete sense.  
  
"I don’t want to." Michael sighed and Gavin beamed.  
  
They’d hooked up a few times, when both of them were sober enough to know they wanted to fuck each other but drunk enough to pretend like they didn’t recall anything happened, like they were at that moment.  
  
It was something they didn’t talk about, something both of them were much too afraid to confront; so they didn’t.  
  
"You wanna…?" Michael cocked an eyebrow and Gavin smiled wordlessly, yanking on Michael’s hand and dragging him through Burnie’s house to one of his three bathrooms.  
  
He shut the door behind them hard, locking it, before turning back to Michael.  
  
"It’s been a while, luv." Gavin whispered into the skin of Michael’s neck before planting soft kisses on smooth, ivory skin.  
  
"I’ve… had a lot on my mind." Michael’s tone was absolute, cutting off any questions Gavin might have. The Brit frowned before his face was brought up and Michael was kissing him deeply, his tongue flicking out to tease at slightly-chapped lips. Gavin parted his mouth open and Michael dove in, tasting alcohol and something that he couldn’t quite put his finger on but was completely and utterly Gavin.  
  
He pulled the younger man up and sat him on the counter, bumping his knees apart to settle between his legs. He ground his hips forward and Gavin moaned into their kiss, his arms snaking around hands groping Michael’s ass, thrusting him forward. They spent several minutes grinding into each other, tongues battling each other in their mouths.  
  
"F-fuck, Gav." Michael stuttered out as he felt the solid hardness in the other’s jeans. He reached down to cup the bulge, fingers tracing it lightly.  
  
"Micoo please." Gavin whimpered, nipping at his neck. Michael nodded before undoing the Brit’s pants, wasting no time in freeing his erection and giving it a tantalizingly slow stroke. Gavin bucked his hips forward, groaning.  
  
"That feel good?" Michael asked unnecessarily, his answer clear on Gavin’s flushed face. A bead of precum formed on the head of the young man’s cock and Michael smeared it on his hand, using it as lubrication to stroke him faster.   
  
Gavin whined out as he worked on Michael’s pants, yanking them down past his ass and wrapping his fingers around the erection that eagerly broke free from the denim prison. He pumped his fist to match Michael’s pace and they pressed their foreheads together, auburn curls meeting golden locks, their breaths shallow.  
  
Their movements became more jerky as they neared climax, rhythms breaking apart from one another and strokes becoming more desperate. They kissed roughly with angry bites and gasps of pleasure and it wasn’t long before Gavin jerked his body forward, back arching as he came into Michael’s hand. The latter reached over with his free hand to wipe the hot white liquid away sloppily as Gavin continued to rub him.  
  
A twist of the wrist later and Michael was following him, shooting his seed into Gavin’s waiting palm.  
  
After some more thorough clean up, and a bit of time to collect themselves, the men rejoined the party (Gavin left first, Michael waited a few minutes before following) and found it was already fifteen minutes until midnight.   
  
They crowded beside one another onto the already-full couch, feeling more sober, and flipped the television to the ball-dropping channel.  
  
"Hey.. Gav?" Michael spoke up, his voice quiet. Gavin smiled warmly at him, quirking his eyebrow to let the older man know he had his attention.  
  
"I’ve been thinking.. about what you said earlier." He blushed, biting his lip nervously.  
  
""I say a lot of things in a day, Micoo. You’re going to have to be more specific." Gavin teased and Michael scowled, swatting at his hand.  
  
"I’m being serious, Gavin! What you said about not kissing anyone on New Year’s." He continued.  
  
Gavin rolled his eyes. “Oh. That. Why does that bother you so much?”  
  
"FIVE MINUTES!" Someone yelled behind them (possibly Burnie himself), but Michael ignored it.  
  
"I was just thinking.. what if you met someone, Hell, maybe you even know them.." He was talking slowly, stalling. "What if you wanted to spend a year with them, or your life with them? What if you wanted that promise?" He locked his brown eyes onto confused green ones, almost pleading.  
  
"I don’t think anyone would want to spend their life with me, Micoo." Gavin’s smile was sad and heartbreaking, and it only fueled Michael further.  
  
"What if… I do?" He breathed out, and was almost concerned Gavin didn’t hear him at first, for he showed no sign of it.  
  
"Do you?" Gavin finally uttered, his lips quivering slightly.  
  
"I do." Michael spoke back just as softly.  
  
"Ten…nine…eight…"  
  
There was counting all around them, but it was like only they existed as they leaned in towards one another, their eyes full of purpose.  
  
"six…five…four…"  
  
They were getting closer and Michael would have been nervous if it was anyone else. But it was Gavin, his Gavin.  
  
"…three…two…"  
  
His Gavin.  
  
His Gavin.  
  
"ONE!"  
  
Their eyes closed and lips connected in a way they never has before, moving gently together, just the softest of pressure, and it murmured promise and everything that Gavin had wanted without knowing he did since he first kissed Michael.  
  
Their eyelids fluttered open and they smiled lazily at one another, their hands held tight together.  
  
Michael nuzzled him lightly. “I don’t break my promises.”

**Author's Note:**

> Loved this shit? Hated it more than your nOTP? tell me why, tell me where i fucked up, i wanna hear it all! leave me comments and/or kudos, reading comments good and bad really brighten up my shitty little day ;)
> 
> Good artist? Bad artist? Never drawn? Make fanart anyways! I will cry. But happily. But I will seriously cry.


End file.
